1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for soles of shoes. More particularly, the invention relates to a new type of sound proof cover for soles of sportsmen's shoe, and a method for using the same.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of cover for soles of sportsmen's shoes which avoids the creation of sound and prevents slipping while stalking game or fishing. The new sound proof cover for the sportsmen's shoe broadly comprises in combination (a) a resilient sole a little larger than the sole of an average sportman's shoe to be covered, which resilient sole has a laminated composition comprising a plurality of layers of foamed material attached together, the bottom layer being made up of a soft foamed material of thickness of at least 1/2 inch, and the top layer being made up of a tougher foamed material than the bottom layer and having a thickness of at least 1/4 inch, (b) attaching means to assist in holding the sole to the bottom of the sportsman's shoe comprising from 6 to 8 short vertical straps attached along the outside edge of the resilient sole with at least three of the straps being attached to the back and back sides of the sole and at least one of the straps being attached at the front end of the sole, the end of the straps not attached to the sole possessing loop means to permit passage of a cord there through, and (c) cord means adapted to being passed through the loops at the end of the straps and being pulled tight to hold the sole on the sportsman's shoe, one end of the cord being passed through the loop of the back three straps and then through all the other loops of the straps and back through the three end straps, the free ends of the cord being capable of being pulled up and around the cord as it passes into the front strap and then pulled tight and the ends tied together to provide a firm hold of the sole onto the sportsman's shoes.
The invention further provides a method for using the above-described new covers which comprises placing the above noted sound proof cover on each of the soles of the sportsman's shoes at the time the stalking of game commences, passing the ends of the cords up and around the cord as it passes into the front strap and then pulling tight so as to firmly bind the sole on the shoe and then tie the ends of the cord with a firm knot. When the hunt is completed, the soles can be removed and placed in storage for the next use.
2. Prior Art
In stalking game there is always the danger of creating a noise which frightens the game and prevents the hunter from getting close enough to kill the game. In many cases, the noise is created by the hunters as they walk along the trail, such as by, for example, stepping on twigs or leaves or by their feet slipping against rocks or branches along the trail. Many attempts have been made to correct this problem as by using shoes with rubber soles, such as tennis shoes, or by wrapping cloth on the bottom of the shoes. These methods, however, have not been too successful as some noise is still created and in many cases, the above-noted methods have interferred with the successful stalking of the game.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new type of cover for the soles of sportsmen's shoes which provides a high degree of sound proofing while the hunter is stalking game. It is a further object to provide a new type of cover for the soles of hunter's soles which can be easily and quickly applied and removed. It is a further object to provide a new type of cover for the soles of hunter's shoes which are very light and easily carried to the hunting area. It is a further object to provide a new type of cover for the soles of hunter's feet which can be tightly secured to the soles of the shoes and remain on the soles even under very rugged conditions. It is a further object to provide new slip preventing shoes for fisherman and hunters.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.